


My thoughts on: Cock warming

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: Richie and Eddie would 100% be into cockwarming, like richie's sitting at the table doing stuff on his laptop and Eddie's on his lap, leaning against him and sitting on his dick
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 333





	My thoughts on: Cock warming

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)

See, the problem is that when Eddie brings it up to Richie and explains the kink, his brain breaks so badly trying to absorb the information that Eddie is telling him while he’s blushing red all over his face and his chest, and _fuck_ , Richie can’t fucking think straight.

“I just- you know, sometimes I think it’d be nice to- whatever! I just mean, sometimes I want to... like... just have you inside of me. Or hold you in my mouth. But not, you know, to fuck. Just... while you do other things.”

“What, like… you want me to just sit here and catch up on my fucking correspondences with my dick in your ass?”

“You could just say no, asshole!”

“I’m not saying no! I’m saying how the _fuck_ do you expect me to do that without fucking the shit out of you?”

“Ew, don’t say it like that!”

Richie agrees to trying, _obviously,_ but he knows he doesn’t have the self-control to do something like that off the bat. So, they ease into it. And easing into it is pretty familiar, truthfully.

Richie is at his desk trying to write material for his new special, and he knows he’s probably been sort of a dick all week. Writing your own material is fucking hard, but whatever; he hasn’t gotten reviews this good in years, and it feels good to be funny on his own merit again. Plus Eddie said he was proud of him for being more authentically himself. So.

Writer’s block is kicking his ass, and he also thought it would help to take his meds so he could focus, but he sort of feels _too_ focused, and he can’t quite clear his mind in the way he needs to in order to get thoughts flowing.

He’s considering going to rub one out and see if that helps when Eddie comes shuffling into the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with one hand while the other holds a steaming mug of this fancy tea that Ben and Beverly got them from Italy as a wedding gift.

And he looks so god damn cute in his stupid little cat slippers that Bill got him for his birthday, and his little sleep shorts, and his too-big t shirt that’s actually Richie’s t shirt, with a large enough hole in the collar that Richie can see some of the fading hickeys on his collarbones peeking through.

He stops in front of Richie’s desk and lets out a big yawn, reaching a hand underneath his t shirt to scratch lightly at his belly.

“Morning, stunner.”

“Morning, baby. How’s writing going?”

“Shitty. I can’t focus, so I was thinking of going to get the juices flowing, literally.”

Eddie bites his lip, considering Richie carefully before taking another sip of his tea.

“Do you want me to?”

“To what? Write jokes for me? Thanks for the offer, Eds, but I’ve put ghost writers behind me.”

“No, I mean… do you want me to…. you know.”

“’You know’?”

“You know what I mean! Stop being a dick!”

“You’re a 42 year old man, I just figured you’d be able to say ‘do you want me to suck your dick’ without skirting around it.”

“Yeah, well I’ve only been sucking dick for a fucking sliver of that time, so fuck off,” Eddie grumbles, slinking down onto his knees to climb underneath Richie’s desk with his mug of tea still in his hand.

Richie especially loves when Eddie sucks him off at his desk, because he shuffles up between his legs all shyly and peeks up at him from underneath the wooden desktop, and quite frankly, that’s a real fucking power trip. Makes him feel like JFK, or a college professor who’s hot, twinky student needs a better grade in his class. Definitely not like the so-close-to-being-washed-up comedian he is, getting sucked off by his way-too-good-for-him husband.

“Thought you said no mouth-to-penis contact before brushing teeth.”

“For _your_ mouth and _my_ penis; I know that you don’t care if my mouth is dirty,” Eddie mumbles quietly, reaching up to tug Richie’s pajama pants down onto his thighs.

“You’re not wearing any fucking underwear?”

“You’re lucky I’m even wearing pants.”

“I told you I’m expecting a package today! The mailman doesn’t want to look at your fucking dick swinging all over the place!”

“Oh baby, I’ve got a _real big_ package for you right-”

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll never put your dick in my mouth again.”

And Richie really, really wants to finish that sentence to call Eddie’s bluff, but he doesn’t want to risk Eddie stopping now as he’s stroking Richie’s cock to full hardness, peeking up at him innocently from underneath the desk.

Eddie uses his free hand to take another drink of his tea before he puts the mug down onto the floor and finally seals his lips over the head of Richie’s cock, and the warmth leftover from the tea has Richie groaning immediately.

“Hot; Jesus, your mouth is so fucking hot,” he whispers harshly, and grabs the hair at the top of Eddie’s head before he can pull his mouth away. “No, it’s good, feels good.”

Eddie takes his time working Richie’s cock down his throat, and he’s clearly not fucking around, because he immediately starts swallowing around him and working his mouth up and down on Richie’s cock in all the ways that make him come almost embarrassingly quickly, like he’s a fucking teenager, or a repressed, middle-aged man who finally gets to fuck his lifelong love. Either or.

It doesn’t help that Eddie is looking up at him with those big fucking doe-eyes the whole time, and Richie can practically hear Eddie’s voice saying _I love you, Richie_ in his head. Maybe Penny gave them some sort of telepathy as a parting gift before he croaked. Probably not. _Probably._

“Eddie, baby, you’re gonna make me come,” Richie warns, and Eddie whimpers softly around his cock before relaxing his throat and taking Richie as deeply as he can. He flutters his eyelashes up at him, and Richie immediately wraps his fingers into Eddie’s soft waves, and waits for Eddie to nod slightly before fucking up into his mouth.

Eddie takes it so well, like he always does, letting tears leak from the corner of his eyes as Richie presses his cock into the back of his throat and comes with a groan.

“Jesus, kitten,” Richie praises as Eddie swallows down his cum, and Eddie moans in the back of his throat at the pet name, reaching a hand down into his sleep shorts.

Richie is about to pull Eddie’s head off of his lap and return the favor when Eddie shakes his head, pressing Richie back down into his chair with a firm hand on his thigh.

Richie is confused for a moment until Eddie rests his cheek against his thigh and relaxes, peeking up at Richie through his tear-covered lashes as he strokes himself underneath his clothes.

It’s almost too much sensation, and Richie feels every little whimper Eddie makes jolt through his spent cock and up his spine, but he has to admit, this is very, _very_ fucking hot.

And his telepathy comes back when he looks down into Eddie’s eyes, because he hears him bite _Get back to work, Rich,_ in his head, and it’s weird. It’s weird turning back to his laptop while his husband is still on his knees, with Richie’s cock _still_ in his mouth while he quietly jerks himself off, but hey, this is what Eddie said he wants. So he does it.

And after a while, he sort of forgets that Eddie is there. Well, not really, because he can feel the constant warmth on his cock; but he doesn’t even notice that Eddie came until he feels him moving, and looks down to see Eddie carefully shimmying out of his now cum-stained shorts, leaving him bare underneath Richie’s t shirt.

He manages to keep Richie’s cock in his mouth the entire time he does it, and then he just kneels there on the floor with his little slippers still on and tears still spilling out of the corners of his eyes as Richie’s cock presses into the back of his throat, and Richie decides he can definitely get into this.

Over time, it gets easier not to fuck Eddie’s face when he slinks down between Richie’s legs and pulls his cock out, and gently places it in his mouth. Richie didn’t think he’d ever use the word ‘comforting’ to describe the sensation of someone’s mouth on his cock, but that’s exactly what it is. It’s really, really comforting.

And he knows it’s comforting for Eddie, too, though he isn’t entirely sure why. He figures maybe it’s an oral fixation thing, or maybe it’s a submission thing, though Richie doubts that, because he doesn’t usually get himself off while he does it.

So he asks him one night while they’re sitting on the couch watching a movie together, and Eddie is naked in his lap, sitting with Richie’s cock still buried inside of him from when they finished having sex nearly an hour ago. Richie hasn’t _quite_ managed to control himself when Eddie sits down on his cock, yet. He’s getting there, though.

“What exactly do you, like, get out of this?”

“I mean… I don’t particularly give a shit about circuses, but looking at Hugh Jackman for 2 hours isn’t something I’d ever _complain_ about-”

“Not- Not the movie, Eds,” Richie gets out between laughs, and Eddie huffs in his lap. “I mean what do you get out of _this,”_ he asks again, pressing his hands against the tops of Eddie’s thighs as he gently presses his hips up, causing Eddie to gasp at the feeling of his cock shifting inside of his body.

“It’s just- I don’t know, it’s just nice.”

“Is it just a random kink you have?”

Eddie is quiet for a moment, and leans back to rest his head against Richie’s shoulder before speaking. “No. I think I just- I don’t know. I spent so much of my life wanting to be with you, then even more of my life wanting to be with you without knowing who you were or that I even _did_ want to be with you, and now that I get to have you, I just- I just want you all the time. I want to be as close to you as possible, always. And this is as close as we can physically get without me, like, slicing you open and climbing inside of you like a tauntaun.”

“Somehow, I think that just made me love you even more.”

“Which part?”

“All of it, but mostly the part about you being just as clingy and obsessed with me as I am with you. That’s, like, a big relief.”

“Figured that would be obvious by now.”

“Well, to be honest, Eds, sometimes it’s still hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that you _like-like_ me.”

“Well, get used to it. I have since the day I met you, that’s definitely not gonna change any time soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
